Marvel Short Stories
by Rando Serian
Summary: A series of Short Stories in the marvel universe based around secondary characters. Not posted in written order, posted in an order based around a friends opinions of which he liked best. Total of Twenty Five, will upload them when I feel like it. Varied.
1. True Flight of Puck

Marvel Short Stories

True Flight of Puck

Inside the cargo room of a large Skrull prison ship, several heroes, important civilians, SHIELD officers, and military officers are standing around, their Skrull captors defeated. In a distant corner, Zuzha Yu, a member of the now eliminated group known as Alpha Flight, sits huddled in a corner holding the lifeless body of her father Eugene Judd. Many of the heroes are already heading to the door to escape, while Zuzha just sits there, unable to make herself move. Moments ago her father had been alive; talking about getting a drink with his old friend Logan after everything is over.

What had happened was something nobody expected. Not even five minutes ago since, one of the Skrulls hidden amongst the captured heroes waited for an opportunity to strike down their biggest threat at the moment, Tony Stark. What nobody could have foreseen was a single mutant making the ultimate sacrifice, proving himself a hero once and for all.

Disguised as an agent of SHIELD, a skrull drew a gun designed to pierce any armor, including that of Iron Man's. Unseen by nobody except Eugene Judd, the hero known as Puck used his agility and reflexes to place himself between Iron Man and the blast just as it would have reached him. Losing most of its power going through the dense body of Puck, the shot never even reaches Iron Man. The sound of the shot causes many to turn towards first the dead body of Puck, and then the SHIELD disguised Skrull.

"NO!" Zuzha yelled as she rushed to her father's side. Taking the opportunity the Skrull quickly tried to prepare another shot, but before he could Iron Man shot the Skrull through the head.

Now five minutes later, Zuzha, carrying her father's dead body walks over to Iron Man and seemingly asks him something. As she does, he hands her a small device, which she activates creating a field of energy that disguises her as a SHIELD agent as she carries her fathers body away, seemingly unnoticed. And would have remained as such had Wolverine not been there.

Two hours later in Central Park, having built a small altar out of wood and removed her holographic disguise, Zuzha prepares to light the funeral pyre holding her father. Nearby she has a stack of timber and a strange looking sword pierced through a circle of leaves. As she cries in front of her father's dead body she sucks in her tears and tries to calm herself.

"Hello Logan," Zuzha said without turning as Wolverine walked up to the pyre.

"How'd you know it was me kid?" Wolverine asked as he removed his mask.

"I saw you earlier amongst the other heroes, there was no way you'd miss the smell of my father…" Zuzha said as she turned around and faced her father's friend.

"I thought he was already dead, with what the Collective did to Alpha Flight…" Logan said as he walked up to Zuzha and place a hand on her shoulder.

"They replaced us before that," Zuzha said as she turned back around and grabbed a stick wrapped in cloth that smelled of kerosene.

"Why didn't they turn back when the Collective killed them?" Wolverine asked as he stood beside Zuzha enduring the smell of the kerosene.

"I don't know…" Zuzha said as she began placing some dried leaves and timber over her father's body.

"Alpha Flight's gone," Wolverine said as he placed a cigar on the pyre.

"I know…" Zuzha said as Logan helped her place some timber on Eugene Judd's body.

"Where do you plan on going?" Wolverine asked as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and handed it to Zuzha.

"Don't know…" Zuzha said as she looked over at her father's friend.

"The X-Men could use someone like you… as could the Avengers," Logan said as he placed his hand on her head.

"I'd rather not," Zuzha said as she tried to light the lighter, "I've lost my powers, I'd be more of a hindrance than an asset…"

"Here," Logan said as he took the lighter and lit it for her.

"Thanks," She said as she lit the stick and set fire to the altar pyre, "I'm thinking about following in his footsteps, travel the world, see what there is to see, use the skills I have to help people."

"He'd probably like that… smoke?" he asked as he handed Zuzha a cigar.

"Sure…" she said as she took the cigar and lit it on Logan's lighter.

"So how did he die?" Logan asked as he lit his own cigar.

"A hero…" Zuzha said as she walked over and placed the sword in her belt, "He died as a hero…"

"That's how we'd all like to go I guess…" Logan said as he grabbed a large rock and placed it in front of the pyre. Popping one of his claws out he writes on the stone, "Here lies Eugene Milton Judd, AKA Puck, Father, Friend, Adventurer, Hero. Last casualty of the Skrull Invasion."

"Thanks Logan," Zuzha said as she walked away.

Several months later, on the shores of Prince Edward Island, Zuzha, wrapped in a cloak, wearing a strange ring, an odd looking neck choker, and two high-tech wristbands on either arm holds the sword up to the throat of a Skrull.

"Were you part of the invasion?" She asks as she presses in with the sword.

"No… I swear… I had nothing to do with it!" the Skrull yells as he pleads for his life.

"That's…" she says as she waits for something, and within seconds her choker makes a sound, "a lie…" she says as she lops of the Skrulls head.

And so it Begins…


	2. Lifeguard at Bay

Marvel Short Stories 2

Lifeguard at Bay

Their names are Hearther Cameron and Neal Shaara at one time they were members of a splinter group of X-Men known as the X-Treme X-Men, led by Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm. Alongside the other members of the group Gambit, Bishop, Sage, Rogue, and Heather's brother Davis, the team saved the Earth from a cross-dimensional tyrant conqueror bent on taking over the entire multiverse. Unfortunately that was then, and this is now.

After leaving the X-Men, unable to handle what his sister had become, Davis Cameron traveled not just around Earth, but also to the stars and unfortunately made some enemies. Enemies like the Skrulls. Enemies that just happened to be on the verge of a full scale invasion of Earth, enemies that are now after him leaving only the sister her rejected and her fiancé to face them for him.

That is because, on the day known as M-Day, Davis Cameron in the middle of a warp wave back to earth, lost his powers mid jump causing him to endure intense pain on the journey back which left him in a comatose state. Now, outside the very hospital in which he lays, people with whom he'd rather not have to deal with at the moment, are fighting for his very life.

"Neal!" Heather yelled out as she tore into another Skrull with her claws, "How much longer?"

"The military should be here any minute!" he yelled back as he blasted off the arm of Skrull that had grabbed him.

"That's great," Heather said as the stood back to back, "In that case, let's do it now! We need to get out of here!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Neal.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Neal yelled as Heather lifted them into the air and Neal blasted the ground creating a brilliant flash of light. As the light clears and the dust settles, many of the Skrull's are seen laying on the ground unconscious or worse. Unfortunately many of them are still able to move and rush towards the hospital. As they enter Davis Cameron's room all they find is an empty bed.

"Surrender or we will open fire!" a voice came from outside as a large military force arrived and surrounded the surviving Skrulls.

Meanwhile beneath the city streets in an underground tunnel, as the army gathered up the Skrull's above, Heather carried her brother's motionless body on her back as Neal used his power to light the way. Taking a quick break Heather leaned against the wall.

"That was close," She said as she looked at her brother's body, "But, we still need to get him somewhere safe."

"I think I might know a place…" Neal said as Heather punched him in the arm, "Why did you do that?"

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Heather yelled angrily as she looked at him.

"Because I don't know if she'd be willing to help us?" Neal said as they began moving again a serious look spreading across his face, "But now, she may be your brother's only hope!" he said as they walked further into the tunnels.

…WHO IS SHE?

(The End?)


	3. Survivor of Neverland

Marvel Short Stories 3

(Note: This was written a while ago, before I read the storyline where Agent Zero was revealed to be the Neverland Executioner, I still like my short story best)

Survivor of Neverland

They called it Neverland, a death camp, Weapon X's "Solution" to the mutant problem, only one problem with that, there isn't one any more, because this was the day that mutant-kind as we knew it ended. It happened earlier in the day, many woke up to discover there powers were gone, it slowly dawned on everyone that at least ninety-nine percent of the mutant population at Neverland had lost their powers. It didn't take long for the ones running the place to figure it out.

They had a contingency plan, machines, similar to sentinels set in place to slaughter mutants for their "final solution" but they decided if the mutants were gone, they'd wipe out all evidence of Neverland. The pathways and roads were littered with the corpses of former mutants as well as the few mutants that still retained their powers.

Several of those that survived the first wave assault had joined together to try and rescue as many as possible, people such as myself, Paulie Provenzano, former member of the mafia, and a former x-man, but not at the same time. Unlike many of the others I've been here a while, they keep trying to kill me, fire, bullets, etc, apparently I'm invulnerable to everything except lack of oxygen, lucky me the never tried that.

You'd think the first thing you'd do when giant death machines try to kill you is save your own arse, but I guess this proves it, I'm a hero at heart. As the explosions and gunfire from the machines were set loose on the death camp, I found several others to help me round up the survivors. The girl with the dreads is Cecilia Reyes, supposedly she's a former X-Man… but I ain't never heard of her, the girl with the psychic chains following her is Emma Steed, a villain of some sort from something called the Hellfire Club, whatever that is. The creepy looking guy, his name is Vargas, I don't know what his story is, but he claims to have a connection to the X-men.

As for the blue skinned girl, she's an even bigger mystery, calls herself Amalgam, she can sense other mutants, and seems to have telepathy, optic blasts and god knows what else. She showed up the second the killing started, and gathered the four of us to help find survivors. At the moment I guess you could call the five of us what passes as X-men. Oh yeah, as for those giant metal machines of death, in case you didn't understand me the first time… those are what's trying to kill us.

"Hey! Ce-Ce!" I yelled as I looked inside a burned out building where faint sobbing could be heard coming from inside, "Get over here! I think I hear survivors inside here!"

"The name's Cecilia!" She argued as she walked over towards me

"Don't have the time to care," I said as I touched the doorway and it began to tremble, "Can you create a force field around the entrance so it doesn't collapse when I go in?"

"I think so…" Cecilia said as she looked at the half destroyed building.

"Great, call Varg and Em, we may need them if there are survivors," I said as I looked around to make sure the machines of death were nowhere near the building before ducking in after Cecilia stabilized the doorway. As I looked around the destruction I yelled out, "Hey! Is anyone in here?" to try and determine where the survivors were, and unfortunately I hade a terrible response.

"Down here!" A voice rang out from the elevator shaft.

"Ah shit…" I said to myself as I saw how far down the elevator was, "I'll be down in a second!" I yelled down the shaft to comfort them. "Ce-ce, I need Varg and Em now!"

Minutes passed and finally Cecilia returned with Vargas and Emma, "We're here, what do you need?" Vargas asked with that same pissed off look on his face he usually has.

"Em, can others hold onto your chains?" I asked as I pointed at her.

"Yes…" She said as she seemed to want to say more but I cut her off.

"Great" I said as I looked down the elevator shaft, "Create a chain around me, then the two of you hold tight, I'm going to jump down the shaft and send the survivors up." I said as Emma created a chain around my waist and I breathed deeply as I looked into the darkness of the shaft. 'Some days I hate being invulnerable' I thought as I jumped down the shaft.

After falling for what felt like two minutes I finally came head first to a metal plate that was harder than steel. "Really wish my power made it so I don't feel any pain either…" I said as stumbled to my feet and looked around in the darkness for a hatch, after a bit of searching with no luck I returned to the large indent my head had made earlier, "Whoever is in there, back against the walls! I'm making a hole!" I yelled out as I began punching into the indent, it didn't take long, my head had weakened the metal enough where a few good punches made a big enough hole to get in through. As I climbed down through the hole I saw that the elevators emergency lights were on inside making it easy to determine the number of survivors. I saw them, all seven, all children, no more than 15 years old for the eldest in appearance.

"There are seven survivors!" I yelled up through the hole hoping they would hear me, "I'm going to start sending them up!" I yelled as I began helping the survivors up one at a time, "Hold that line tight!" Slowly one by one I sent them up, sending another up only after the one before was out of sight. It seemed like it took forever to get them out, but as I sent the sixth up I began to breathe easier, knowing that they would be safe as soon as we got them out of Neverland.

"All right, you're the last one…" I said as I turned towards the girl that was still in the elevator with me. Then it happened, a loud crash and I saw the body of the sixth child come falling back towards the hole, but rubble covered it before the body fell through… I knew he was dead. "Em! Varg! Ce-ce!" I yelled out knowing in my subconscious they couldn't hear me, but desperate to try my best to save the girl, I knew I had to get that girl out of there somehow. I looked over at her, she was beginning to freak out, I realized my yelling had frightened her, so I tried to calm her down.

"What's your name kid?" I asked as calmly as I could in order to calm her down.

"Ariadne…" she said meekly still frightened, possibly believing she was going to die.

"Well," I said as I lowered myself to her level, "I might be able to force the door open, there's probably a tunnel or walkway on the other side" I lied a bit as I looked at her, she was starting to calm down, "Do you think you can be brave enough to help me find an exit Ari?"

"I don't know…" the girl said as she held her legs.

"Ari," I said as I clasped her hand, "I used to be an X-Man, I faced Magneto, one of the scariest people in the world. Now I'm asking you to trust me," I said as I helped her to her feet, "I promise you, I'll get you out of here alive." I said as I walked over to the door and began to pry it open. As the door popped open I heaved a sigh of relief, my little lie was in fact truth, "Come on," I said as I took her hand and began to walk slowly down the long tunnel.

After what seemed like an hour of walking the two of us came upon a long winding staircase, there were missing steps and gaps from the falling debris, but it looked safe enough to climb. Ariadne needed a rest so we stopped there for a minute and I told her that I would carry her up the steps for her safety and asked her to hold tightly to my back. As we finished our rest I carried her up the steps piggy-back style. After about an hour or so of climbing we eventually reached a blocked pathway. I began digging, desperate to make sure I kept my promise, Ari must have seen it in my face because she began to help digging as well. Eventually we broke through the debris, and all was quiet as we stood in the debris of Neverland.

"Great work, Ari," I said as I smiled at the girl.

"Are you sure it's safe," she asked as she looked around at the debris.

"It's quiet, all the machines are gone," I said as I got down to her level again, "All we have to do is find my friends and we can get out of here." I said as I looked at the distance and saw SHIELD craft in the distance. I wondered what SHIELD was doing there when a bright light flashed in my eyes.

"Sir," a voice yelled out, "I see two more survivors!" the voice yelled out.

"Take them in for questioning!" a deep voice, most likely belonging to an officer, "We need to know what this place was and what happened here!"

The SHIELD agents quickly took me and Ari into custody and directed us towards a large carrier craft. Inside were Emma, Vargas, and most of the survivors. I was relieved again, but also disappointed, I couldn't help but wonder where Cecilia, Amalgam, and one of the kids I had sent up the shaft were. "Em… Varg… where are the others?" I asked trying to keep the sixth kid's death a secret from Ariadne.

"Vanished," Vargas said, "Amalgam took them after you sent up the last survivor and vanished into a puff of smoke."

"So Amalgam could teleport as well…" I said as I looked at Ariadne, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're all right." I said as I patted her head.

"Mr. Paulie… are we going to be safe?" Ariadne asked as the carrier began to take off.

"I think so Ari… I think so…" I said as she fell asleep with her head on my lap.

Were they safe?

The End?


End file.
